


the nearness of you

by peroxideprncss



Series: atla random prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: prompt: mai and zuko slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla random prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932052
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	the nearness of you

* * *

Mai swept gracefully out onto the balcony, the sounds of the party quieting behind her as the doors shut. Even in the muggy summer night air, she was able to breathe easier than she had inside the stuffy banquet hall. She let out a frustrated huff as she plopped down onto a bench and stared out into the courtyard ahead of her. A few moments passed before she heard the lull of the party get louder for just a moment as the doors opened behind her. She knew exactly who had followed her out there before he sat beside her on the bench.

“I just needed a break,” Mai muttered, not turning to look at him.

“I know,” Zuko said quietly, “Me too.”

They sat in silence together for a little while, watching the stars twinkle and listening to the muffled hum of revelry from inside the palace. Then, Zuko let out a determined huff.

“Dance with me,” he proposed, suddenly on his feet before her and extending his hand. 

“I’m not going back in there yet,” Mai grumbled stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

“Then..” Zuko replied, pursing his lips as he thought of what to say next, “We’ll dance here.”

“There’s no music,” Mai furrowed her brow as she answered him, equally annoyed and confused. 

“That’s okay,” he answered with a shrug, “We don’t need any music - just each other.”

Mai’s stubborn posture softened a bit at this - just enough for Zuko to wrap his fingers gently around one of her wrists. After a moment, Mai adjusted the grip of Zuko’s hand so that their palms met and fingers intertwined. She still didn’t rise to meet him, though. When he continued to stand expectantly in front of her, she sighed. 

“Why?” Mai asked simply. Zuko didn’t hesitate in answering honestly. 

“I want to be close to you.”

Mai finally let him lift her out of her seat, and place his free hand softly on her waist. Mai’s wrist rested comfortably in the space where Zuko’s neck met his shoulder, and her fingers played idly with the loose baby hairs that hadn’t quite made it into his royal topknot. Their bodies were flush together, and Mai could feel the warmth from Zuko’s breath ghost over her ear. Then, she heard him start to hum what vaguely sounded like  _ Four Seasons _ . 

“Zuko,” Mai said quietly. 

“Yes, Mai?” Zuko responded tenderly.

“Please stop humming,” she whispered, “You’re way off key.” Despite the blunt nature of her request, Mai punctuated it with a sweet kiss to his cheekbone as he chuckled softly.

They swayed slowly in the moonlight, letting the whistle of the faint breeze and low hum of the cicadas be their symphony. Despite the heaviness of the humid air, Mai found herself nestling deeper into Zuko’s embrace. Soon, her chin rested against his shoulder as Zuko held their clasped hands tightly to his chest. Mai closed her eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of her lover and basking in the comfort of the moment. She let out a contented sigh, and Zuko’s lips pressed gently to her forehead in reply.

“I love you,” he whispered softly against her skin. Mai answered by lifting her head up enough to capture his lips with her own.

“I love you,” she said once their kiss broke. She returned her head to its resting place against him as Zuko tightened his grip on her waist slightly. However much longer they stayed like this, it wasn’t enough - they were content to be in this moment with each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from otp prompt generator (prompts.neocities.org)


End file.
